Inbox
Please note, this story is completely FICTION, and this has never happened before. This is also my first work of any creepypasta, so do expect it be be bad. ROBLOX was one of my favorite games. I remember when I made an account back in 2010. Sadly, I forgot my password for the account when I took a break from ROBLOX for a while. I also barely remember the name of it, besides it being something like "mmmmmario". I made another account in 2014, and I called it "Usagur". From there everything went good. At least until the messages ruined everything... It all started in the middle of July. I was on ROBLOX when one of my friends named ToxicSlushy messaged me saying that she found something interesting. She told me about something called the "Deep Catalog" with weird items. I always loved creepy stuff, so I asked her how I could find it. She replied to me with instructions on how to get there. I had to click on certain hats to go down the rabbit hole, but I eventually found some weird items in the recommended. It was pretty interesting, and I found one item called the "Void Star Gift Box". I took a good look at the item, as it caught my attention more than the others. Suddenly, my computer got a BSOD, paired with an unpleasant screeching sound. I jumped out of my computer chair, wondering what happened. My computer restarted and it was just fine, but I was still freaked out, and even starting thinking that catalog item was cursed. I soon thought that was ridiculous, and decided to just take a break from ROBLOX for the day. The next day, I decided to get on ROBLOX. The first thing that I noticed was my notification box. I had 99+ notifications. I would never normally get that much. Out of curiosity, I clicked on it. What I saw actually made me get chills down my spine. I had a '''BOATLOAD '''of notifications from the same user "voidstargiftbox". You can only send one friend request, and this was impossible. Instead of normally showing what time the friend request was sent, it just said "NULL". I was frozen. I clicked on the user's profile, only leading to a error 404 page. I decided to ignore all friend requests and opened my chat up quickly, as I was about to tell my friend, ToxicSlushy, what happened. She wasn't on the top of my chat, which was odd. I tried scrolling down, and she wasn't there at all. I decided to search up her user, and I found her, so I clicked on her. I was shocked when I saw what happened. Her account was completely messed up, with her avatar being all black just like the voidstargift box guy. She wasn't my friend anymore. She had 0 friends, 0 followers, and she was following no one. Her status and info were just "AZAZAZAZAZAZA", which was nonsense. When I scrolled down, everything was glitched. I looked in her inventory, and the Void Star Gift Box was there. I thought this was a nightmare. I thought this wasn't real. But it was. The page suddenly froze, so I decided to refresh it. Her page turned into a 404, like her account was deleted. She was one of my best of friends, but I was too scared to be sad. I decided to check if there was anything else weird. The forums were fine. Groups were fine. Then I checked my messages. I had a message from voidstargiftbox. I was afraid to open it, but I did, anyways. When I opened it, what was in terrified me. The same thing Toxic's profile said with the "AZAZAZAZAZAZAZA" nonsense was on this message. The message read "WHY DID YOU NOT ACCEPT MY FRIEND REQUEST? THIS IS WHAT YOU SUFFER. YOUR FRIEND IS NO LONGER HERE. SUFFER. SUFFERSUFFERSUFFER". I didn't even bother to respond. I started getting less scared and more angry at this person for what he did. voidstargiftbox not long after sent me another message. This was it. This is what ruined it for me. I decided to open it and see what it said. The message was once again surrounded with the "AZAZAZAZAZA" nonsense. The message read "LOOK AT YOUR ACCOUNT". I decided to do exactly what voidstar said. When I looked at my profile, that was it. Everything was ruined. My account was hacked. All of my inventory was gone. My robux was gone. My friends were gone. My followers were gone. My account was completely changed to black. At this point, I was super mad. I decided to log out of my account and take a one month long break of ROBLOX. When the day finally came that I logged back into my account, it was terminated for exploiting, which was something I didn't do. I was done. I still am. At this point, I decided to quit ROBLOX forever. I'm not making another account. I never will. I'm done. Thanks for reading my story. Some of the images on here wouldn't upload because an unknown error occured or something like that, but again, thank you for having the time to read this :)